


Those you've known

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Past Romances, Sad Sansa, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad, lonely and tired, Sansa Stark thinks about the various men who have occupied her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those you've known

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

Her tired pale eyes looked back at her in the mirror. Sansa forced herself to smile, watching as the reflection before her changed. She frowned as she looked at herself. Her face was pale, almost to a point where she looked unwell. Her once lively eyes were dull. Was her Mother right? Would a rest cure her? Sighing as she walked away from the mirror, she couldn't help but hope. Not for the first time, she felt weary and restless and it was beginning to take its toll. The armchair was comfortable underneath her as she sat and she instantly, folded her long legs underneath her. Her bare feet had begun to grow cold. The woollen socks her mother had given her that morning forgotten about on the edge of her bed. 

She wanted to do something, to occupy her mind but she had no idea what to do. Very little seemed to appeal to her these days. The thought made her want to sob and not stop. She missed being active, even if that meant spending time with Arya. Oh, how she missed her sister. Her heart ached for her touch at times, especially, her hugs. For such a small girl, Arya's hugs were massive. Her arms would envelope you in her embrace and not let you go until she was satisfied. It had once irritated Sansa but that had changed long ago. Perhaps, just perhaps, if her sister hugged her, she would feel better? Sansa's eyes watered at the thought, the tears she had kept at bay all day finally making their way down her pale cheeks. 

She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be sobbing her heart out. She wanted to be the Sansa Stark she once was. Instead of the shell of a person she now appeared to be. Would her old friend Sandor recognise her now, she mused, unable to help herself. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself to think of him. After all, she may have loved him utterly and completely but that did not mean he had been hers to love. The scar marking his face had prevented that. A rueful laugh escaped her as she thought of the attraction she'd once felt. To everyone else, he'd been a rude, unapproachable eyesore. Someone people avoided rather than respected. Something about him, however, had caught her attention. His sad, pain filled eyes hadn't evoked fear but the desire to love him. The desire to give the comfort he so desperately needed. Blinking back her memories, she wondered what happened to him. Had he found his happy ending?

The thought that he had found someone else did not upset her. After all, how could it? How could she deny him the love he so desperately needed and deserved? Even as she continued to cry, her memories were vivid. Her heart pounded rapidly in between her ribs, perspiration making her clothes stick to her, as she thought of now ex-husband, Ramsay. 

"Evil bastard." She muttered lightly, her tone far from scared, despite her tears. After all that had happened at his hands, she refused to give in to her fear. It would have pleased him far too much. His grisly death should have signalled her release but it hadn't. He may not have been around to physically hurt her but her mind never once let her forget. Night after night, drenched in sweat, she'd relive it over again. A torturous loop playing inside her mind. It had been easy for her to forget he was dead and buried.... Far too easily, her fear had returned. 

Her stomach churned as she thought of the man she held responsible for her meeting Ramsay. Petyr Baelish had been a friend. A friend she had naïvely trusted. When you're drowning, it's not wise to turn away a lifeboat, she thought as she remembered just how desperate she had been. Sansa felt the urge to laugh once more. That's exactly what she did seconds later. The laugh held no humour at all and if anything edged on hysteria. Tears still streaming down her face, her laugh filled the large room. She realised just how insane she would appear to the nurses and to her surprise, she realised she didn't care...


End file.
